Get Back
by Shikamaru's lazy twin
Summary: Even if it means I'll forget you. I don't care! Your life is more important then what we could ever be. So I'll make this choice to break the future I know with the past of you. ChaseXOmi
1. Back Around

This use to be Arius Kei's A Child's Heart and now I'm going to take it over.

Enjoy!

* * *

**Get Back

* * *

**

Prologue: Back Around

* * *

_Matured emerald eyes sorrowfully watched the battered petite teenager clutching the limp body, the crimson liquid staining his calloused hands._

_ It was painful to watch…_

_He had to strike... or else it was his life. _

_It wasn't… it wasn't his fault…right?_

"_Raimundo…" the Dragon of Fire whispered, her slender hand reaching out to comfort her leader. _

_"It's for the best… it's not your fault…" she added, as if she had read the Pedrosa's mind. _

_But for some reason, Raimundo could not shake away the guilt eating away his heart as he watched Omi rock Chase Young's body back and forth, hoping – wishing – that he would open his eyes. _

_**I'm… I'm sorry…**_

_I love you, little one.

* * *

_

I stared at the ceiling.

The final battle between him and my team was three months ago in my timeframe, but the image of his bloody corpse was still fresh in my mind.

Tears dripped down my cheeks, staining the pillow.

Subconsciously, I knew that would happen.

That it would end like that, but I ignored the warning.

For some reason, I naively believed that he would somehow become "good."

I should have known it was a foolish wish, but after meeting his alternate personality, I thought it was possible.

Hearing him say that he wished he did not drink that disgusting soup… I thought I could cure him.

I thought I could _save_ him.

I should have stayed away.

The moment I saw Raimundo's sword plunge through his chest, time seemed to slow down, as if trying to prolong my misery.

I felt… tortured. It is probably the wrong word, but it holds the perfect meaning.

If I had known that I would fall in love… that wouldn't have happened.

He would be still alive… and I wouldn't have to feel so….so… shattered.

I pushed Raimundo away once he had retrieved his blade, trying to see his body.

The blood gushed out like waterfalls... then he the usual annoying notorious smirk he usually had on, but the beautiful grin that I saw the parallel Chase wore.

And when he whispered those three words… I wanted to die along with him.

He never said them before. Never.

Not even when I said it.

He had simply laughed.

At first, I thought he was mocking my declaration, but he soon gently kissed me afterwards.

I knew… I knew he loved me too.

Despite the show of affection, I still wished to hear those words.

But now, all I want... is him to hold me again.

However, I knew that wish will never be granted.

The only thing I could do now… is to make sure my younger self doesn't fall in love with Chase Young, so he wouldn't feel the pain of loving the enemy.

And it would mean...

Chase would live.

Raimundo was able to kill him because of my love for him.

Thus, this time, he wouldn't be able to.

Unlike the other time I messed up the future horribly, I planned it carefully, thinking what would happen and if something went wrong, what I would do to fix it.

It was an agonizing month of planning... but I'm sure...it'll be worth it.

Although it would mean losing my memories of Chase and I...

But I don't care.

I heard a loud knock on my door, followed by a young Kimiko yelling, "Sui-san! Breakfast is ready."

Sui Aoiryu…

That was my fake name.

It was to make everyone think I'm Japanese, so they wouldn't think I'm their future Omi.

However, I'm surprised my identity couldn't be any more obvious.

The name meant, "Water Blue Dragon."

Getting out of bed, I pulled on my blue tunic, the kanji for water stitched into the back.

After tying the black sash around my waist, I slipped on the black fingerless gloves onto my hands.

Then I picked up the final part of my outfit.

It was a shinobi mask; Kimiko gave to me, to furthur back the theory that I came from Japan.

It's styled to look like a cat… ironic isn't it?


	2. Me, Myself, and Time

This use to be Arius Kei's A Child's Heart and now I'm going to take it over.

Enjoy!

* * *

**Get Back

* * *

**

**Chapter One: Me, Myself, and Time**

* * *

_Clay bit his lip as Omi ignored his offer to help. Sighing, he reached out to grab the extra shovel only to repelled by a tinted blue aura. Feeling a slight pressure on his shoulder, Clay looked up to see Master Fung's hand motioning to leave the man alone. Slumping, he followed old monk after watching Omi dumped a pile of dirt to the side._

_It broke their hearts to see a young one digging a grave.

* * *

_

In the morning, I visited the small hill where I had buried Chase.

It became tradition to do so after the small funeral I had performed by myself.

I would lay beside the handmade headstone I had painstakingly carved using my Shimo Staff.

Lying down on the undisturbed ground, I started to wonder whether I would have to do that _again_, but I quickly destroyed that thought.

Chase will live.

I will make sure of that.

"THEY'RE GONE!" a panicked Kimiko screamed just as I returned to the temple.

I knew Spicer had stolen the Golden Tiger Claws, as it happened before.

Although I knew it would give him an advantage to reach the Shen-Gong-Wu first, I needed to let the past run its course as much as possible.

Unfortunately, I began to remember the moments that I had spent with Chase.

I blink back my tears as flashbacks of using claws to get myself and Chase out of the volcano during the Spider Incident flashed through my mind.

Biting my lip, I forced the memories to the back of my mind.

Walking back to my room, I noticed Raimundo gave me an accusing stare.

I mentally shivered, but I knew it was understandable.

After all, I was a stranger that suddenly appeared out of the dark.

He began to march towards me before Clay found a small screw that confirmed that Jack was the culprit.

I pretended to be amazed as Dojo enlarged himself.

The four Dragons hopped onto his back, getting ready to retrieve the stolen Wu.

Clay asked if I wanted to come along, but I shook my head, saying I would like to be further acquainted with the temple.

In truth, I knew Chase would not be there.

He was my only objective.

I need not to interfere with anything else.

* * *

A week passed before a Sheng-Gong-Wu had been discovered.

Since I knew Chase would be at this particular showdown that was coming, I decided to come along.

To weaken "my" bond with the half-dragon, I have to make sure that the young Omi does not get near Chase, and vice-versa.

When I received strange looks, I simply said I had wanted to see how they retrieved Shen-Gong-Wu.

It was somewhat plausible as last time, they were simply getting back a _stolen_ one; _they_ knew where it was.

This time, they needed _Dojo_ to sense where the Wu is.

However, Raimundo was suspicious.

He stared at me, as if he was trying to find any clues to my true intentions.

It was rather…

Frightening …

How cold his eyes became…

I wondered if it was that particular stare he had directed at Chase when…

I looked away, uncomfortable.

However, I could still feel his harsh gaze until Kimiko had asked him what the Sheng-Gong-Wu they were looking for did.

* * *

The Dragon's Heart.

I had to be careful of this weapon.

If used correctly, it would show the person's feelings.

A reflection of what's in their heart.

It would reveal their secrets, and the information could be used as blackmail.

Dropping into a clearing, I could see the unmistakable forms of Jack Spicer, Wuya, Hannibal Bean, and… Chase.

This Sheng-gong-wu was rather valuable, so of course, _all of them_ would show up.

I restrained myself from hugging the man, and crying in relief that he was still breathing.

"Who's the new guy?" Jack questioned as all of us jumped off from Dojo's back.

I ignored Chase's inquisitive look, but my legs felt wobbly...

It took all of my strength to compose myself.

"I'm Sui Aoiryu," I answered, bowing politely.

If I was a stranger, I would have no idea that he was Jack Spicer.

Although I heard the others cursing about him successfully stealing the claws (before they just as successfully got them back), I wouldn't know which one was him.

"You are?"

"Jack Spicer!" he proudly exclaimed.

I could tell he was about to start ranting how he'll take over the world, before Wuya glared at him.

Behind me, I heard Kimiko telling me how they were horrible and annoying people.

Spotting the Shen-Gong-Wu, Dojo shouted, "There it is!"

All eyes turned to see a glowing gold serpent-like dragon protectively curled around a glass heart.

Immediately, everyone dove for it, except for me because I supposedly wouldn't know how to participate in a Showdown.

To my surprise, Clay tripped.

My mouth dropped in disbelief, but it was hidden by my porcelain mask.

I was shaken out of my shock when he gave a loud, "ARGH!" meaning that something was wrong.

Running towards him, I kneeled beside the Earth Dragon to inspect the injury.

It was a small sprain, but it meant he could not participate in battle…

My eyes widened.

In the past, it was a four-way showdown!

That meant…

Kimiko looked up pleadingly.

I had to agree.

She handed me the Orb of Tornami, giving a brief explanation on how to use it.

I stared at the ball, wondering how in the world did it have to be a water-based Wu out of all of the others she could've given me?

The rules were simple.

If you were hit, then you were out.

Last one standing is the winner.

After a chorus of "Gong ye tempai," the fight started.

I guess because I was new to the team, Jack Spicer attacked me first.

Dodging his pathetic move, I simply punched him.

One down, three to go.

Raimundo was the next to go, being caught off-guard by Wuya.

However, the red-haired witch soon followed as Kimiko used the Fist of Tebigong to slam her out of the arena.

Wait… where was me?

I looked around for my round head, quickly spotting it.

Already, he and Chase were fighting.

Almost like a dance…

Again, I held my tears.

Before Chase could hit Omi, I jumped in front of myself.

Catching the fist, I deliberately ignored his surprised face and sent him flying with a round-house kick.

Looking at myself, I saw him mask his disappointed glare.

However, his eyes widened, and he yelled out, "Kimiko!"

I swiftly turned around to see a boulder heading towards her, but she was too preoccupied fighting Hannibal.

Running, I hurriedly took out the Orb and yelled out, "ICE," creating a slick path.

Jumping on it, I quickly slid towards Kimiko, throwing her out of ways harm.

Unfortunately, I now stood in the area where the huge rock would crash and the boulder was accelerating.

Hurriedly, I shouted out, "WATER!"

Manipulating the liquid, I blasted the boulder into pieces.

It seemed that Hannibal had decided to take advantage of the situation and try to hit me.

Sensing his presence, I redirected the blast of water at him.

Shocked, he was hurled out of the arena.

We won.

However, everyone stared at me.

I asked what's wrong.

"You were able to use the ice attack... and you manipulated water…" Dojo said in shock.

"But only Omi could do that…"

Oh crap.

* * *

I watched the four Dragons train.

My eyes concentrated on myself, watching him trying to perform a high-level water attack.

I could not help but smile slightly…

I – he – would perfect it two days later.

It was a grand achievement.

I couldn't help boasting about it to…

I resisted the urge to bang my head on the nearest wall.

Why does everything I do seem to always remind me of Chase…

Why do I try to make my pain grow….

Am I that weak?

I was supposed to be a grand warrior...

I'm supposed to be strong.

Then again...

Why couldn't I save Chase then if I was so strong?

Clenching my fists, I tried to hold back a small sob, but my tears leaked out.

Feeling it trickle down my cheeks, I sarcastically chuckled.

Shouldn't I be able to restrain my emotions if I were strong?

As I continued to watch myself, I wanted to yell at him to train harder so he wouldn't become weak.

My lip began to bleed from biting it, trying to hold back my shouts.

I felt as if my throat was going to burst from gulping them down.

Tearing my eyes away from the scene, I solemnly walked away.

Wondering around the corridors, I made myself slow down and pretend to inspect the stones that built the temple.

I must not walk as if I was familiar with the paths, or it will cause more suspicion.

There already enough surrounding me as I had stupidly used my elemental powers to save Kimiko from the boulder in a recent showdown.

Although it was out of pure instinct, I should've used a physical attack, I –

I stopped the hand aiming for my face.

Whirling around, I pinned my attacker to the wall.

To my horror, it was Raimundo.

His green eyes icily stared at my mask.

Hastily, I let him go.

For some reason...

The touch of his skin felt...

Repulsive.

I…

Still…

Couldn't forgive him…

Though I knew he needed to…

"What are you doing?" I asked, hoping my voice was not hoarse.

He ignored my question and retorted, "Who the hell are you?"

I nearly flinched at the freezing tone, but I cannot -must not - show weakness.

"Sui Aoi-" I began only to be interrupted.

"Don't be a smart mouth!" he snarled.

"You keep staring at Omi, like, like that guy! I swear, if you hurt him…" he paused, his cold eyes narrowing, "I will kill you."

With that, he left, leaving me scared...

And confused.

What did he mean by _him_?

Did he mean...

Chase?

Why was he so...

Protective...

Over me?


	3. The Gift of a Friend

This use to be Arius Kei's A Child's Heart and now I'm going to take it over.

Enjoy!

* * *

**Get Back

* * *

**

**Chapter Two: The Gift of a Friend

* * *

**

_Raimundo couldn't help the tears as they flowed down from his eyes as he watched the broken hearted water dragon dig Chase Young's grave._

"_It's going to be OK Rai… Omi knows that you had to do it." Kimiko said trying to comfort the wind dragon._

_If it was going to be OK…_

_Why did he feel like it would never be the same?

* * *

_

Repulsive.

I…

Still…

Couldn't forgive him…

Though I knew he needed to…

These thought kept going through my head and getting stronger by the day.

I could hardly look at Raimundo anymore.

I was very lucky to have the mask to cover my face…

Or my emotions might just scare everyone in the room.

I kept thinking back to what he said…

* * *

_"You keep staring at Omi, like, like that guy! I swear, if you hurt him…" he paused, his cold eyes narrowing, "I will kill you."

* * *

_

Did it mean what I thought it meant…

That…

No Raimundo couldn't have done it…

Could he?

Of course it's possible but still…

Would Raimundo really do that?

Could he have been the cause of all my pain?

I knew from the start that it could be…

Maybe that was why I could not forgive him?

Because of my heart…

That say's…

Why?

What reason did you have for killing Chase Young?

Right in front of me?

When you knew what I felt?

This is friendship?

This is happiness?

* * *

_You'll get over him Omi.

* * *

_

Why did you say that to me?

And...

Why does this broken heart of mine say these things?

* * *

**I know it short but this is what I have and I wrote the whole next part from Raimundo's point of view (both current and future).**

**So the next chapter will be longer and will be up soon.**

**Thx so much for the reviews.**


	4. What To Do

This use to be Arius Kei's A Child's Heart and now I'm going to take it over.

Enjoy!

* * *

**Get Back

* * *

**

**Chapter Three: ****What To do

* * *

**

_Despite Omi's annoying boasting, everyone was drawn to him. _

_His constant determination was something to be admired, and his naivety only made people want to protect him. _

_No one wanted to let the childish gleam in his eyes die, even if they knew…_

_Everyone had to grow up sometime. Dojo wished Omi did not have to grow up so soon.

* * *

_

Raimundo…

Raimundo liked me.

Well in this case my younger self.

It hurt to know the trewth now.

To know that there was more to what he did.

More to why he killed.

I…

I never knew.

I loathe to admit this, but I must confess, I was rather… oblivious to _certain_ things.

I… gave my trust freely.

But somehow, something is telling me that this is not the case.

My heart clenched, and I briskly walked towards my room.

I…

I never been so frightened of Raimundo.

Never had I been so angry at him either.

Even though he killed…

I honestly hate how idiotic I am.

To keep remembering… my heart is constantly in pain.

I…

Why?

_Why_?

Why did I love him so much?

I… He stood for what I despised – evil.

He is – _was _the personification of evil.

He mocked me, manipulated me, hurt me… yet I still loved him.

He was what I wanted to be – strong.

He was…kind… in his own way.

He…

He was the reason I am in this mess, my mind asserted.

Biting my lip, I once again, probably for the… fifty-second time, told myself I need to focus on the mission.

If I complete the mission, I will… I will…

Will I…

Will I…

Will I –

"Sui-san! You are bleeding!"

In reflex, my hand automatically grabbed my younger self, who yelped.

Cursing softly, I let him go and mumbled a soft apology.

I stared at the crimson leaking from the small punctures in my hand.

"I will bandage it. I was deep in thought. Once again, I'm sorry Omi." I finally uttered.

"It's… are you okay?"

I stared at myself.

There was so much…care in his eyes.

So much… ignorance.

"Do you know what a kiss is?" I gaped in shock, grateful my mask covered my face.

Why did I ask that?

My younger self raised an eyebrow.

"Of course I know what it is. It is when lips touch something else."

I could not help but laugh.

A kiss.

I, when Chase had asked me, I practically gave the same answer.

I never understood why such a strange action would be important.

I did not know why it made me so flustered when Kimiko gave me my first kiss, nor did I understand why both Clay and Raimundo become rather irritated when I told them.

After all, she just placed her lips on my forehead.

Apparently, usually in a kiss, lips met other lips.

Yes, kisses are very strange indeed.

But it was… very… warm. Safe.

Exciting… I remembered when Chase first kissed me.

"Are you all right Sui-san?" Omi asked.

"Yes… I am all right. Could you bring me some bandages?"

"Ah, yes."

As Omi scampered off, I heard a voice asking, "Would you like a kiss with that?"

Chase?

I turned around, but no one was there.

I sighed.

I could practically hear the smirk.

But... it was merely my imagination.

I probably should find the bathroom to disinfect my hand.

And while I was at it try and fix this pain that now ebbs from my broken heart.

As well as the anger that flairs in my soul.

* * *

It has some changes to it but this was the last chapter Arius Kei posted for A Child's Heart so I felt i had to put it up.

The next chapter is all about Raimundo people so watch out for it.


	5. Two Worlds Collide

This use to be Arius Kei's A Child's Heart and now I'm going to take it over.

Enjoy!

* * *

**Get Back**

* * *

**Chapter Four: ****Two Worlds Collide**

* * *

_Raimundo felt like Omi was planning something._

_He didn't know what but he knew that he was planning something._

_So when he saw Omi in the halls of the temple with his eye's still down cast from Chase's death._

_The words just came out before he could think about it_

"_You'll get over him Omi."_

* * *

Raimundo felt anger at the world.

But mostly his anger was focused on two people.

Chase Young and…

Sui Aoiryu.

Chase was understandable to Raimundo's point of view.

I was mostly due to the way Chase looked at Omi.

Like… like…

Omi belonged to him.

But… Raimundo knew that was not true but the burning jealousy every time he saw Chase and Omi near each other was maddening.

With Sui it was different.

He was mad at the fact that he seemed so much like Omi.

And that he felt a strange attraction for Sui that he uses to only hold for Omi.

Also it was the fact that when he was around Sui…

He got the feeling that he was hated.

That he had ripped someone heart out and took away the world from someone.

He felt…

Like he was…

Scum.

This was the worst feeling Raimundo had ever had in his whole life.

It was worse than when he came back from the Heylin side.

He…

He never wanted to feel like this.

For whatever reason he knew he had done something and that was why he felt that guilt.

And he wanted to fix whatever he did as fast as he could.

Because…

He thought…

That he had hurt Omi somehow.

But…

That couldn't be true… Right?

He knew something strange was going on and at the root of it all was…

Sui Aoiryu.

He had to know what that man was doing here.

And what side he was really on.

* * *

Yes Rai this is all your falt.

Please Review.


	6. Don't Forget

This use to be Arius Kei's A Child's Heart and now I'm going to take it over.

Enjoy!

* * *

**Get Back**

* * *

**Chapter Five: ****Don't Forget**

* * *

_Chase Young knew he loved the young water dragon._

_He also knew that the dragon in question loved him back._

_But he also knew that no matter what…_

_They could not be together._

_He had seen the way the wind dragon looked at Omi._

_Saw the longing in his eyes._

_So when the Wind dragon gave him the final blow…_

_He wasn't surprised._

_But as Omi was over him crying and begging for Chase not to leave him._

_He smiled and the words that he had always been unwilling to say came out._

"_I love you, little one."_

* * *

Chase Young had been surprised when he found out that he loved the water dragon.

He had been even more surprised that he could love at all.

But he had also seen the way the wind dragon looked at Omi.

He had seen the longing in his eyes.

He had always thought that due to this Omi would chose to love the wind dragon instead of him.

For he also knew that love on opposite sides of the war could lead to pain and heartbreak for one of them.

And so he knew that they could never be together.

Yet he knew that he showed more kindness to Omi due to his feelings.

That he tried harder to get him on his side.

Because although he knew that their love could not be.

He still could not stop the yearning and longing to have Omi love him.

Because he could not stop he knew that one day he would die for his love of Omi.

Whether it was the wind dragon or Omi who would finish him off he had no clue on.

But he also knew that something was changing.

Something was changing and this Sui Aoiryu was the root of this change.

He knew the young man was not who he said he was.

He also knew that the man was not meant to be in this time.

That man was a dragon of the water whether it was in the past or the future he was not sure of yet.

But he knew that he had come for some reason.

And due to how he threw himself in-between his and Omi's fight he knew that it had to do with the two of them.

What it was though.

He wanted to find out.

And that meant a trip to see the man.

The water dragon of the past or future who called himself Sui Aoiryu.

And get some answers out of him.

* * *

Two chapters in one day I am on a roll.

Now if this story would just leave me alone for a bit so I could do my homework.

ah well enjoy!


	7. Give Your Heart a Break

This use to be Arius Kei's A Child's Heart and now I'm going to take it over.

Enjoy!

* * *

**Get Back**

* * *

**Chapter Six: ****Give Your Heart a Break**

* * *

_Clay felt so bad as he watched Omi go through life after Chase's death._

_He felt like he wasn't helping his friend._

_He felt like he had betrayed Omi's trust._

_And he knew that the Omi he knew and the Omi that was there friend was now gone._

_And was never coming back._

* * *

Omi sighed as he looked at the locket in his hand.

It was a beautiful silver rectangle with an amazing dragon design that had real sapphire eyes and a water background.

Inside was a picture.

The only picture Omi had of Chase.

They had had the picture taken when they snuck away from their friends/allies when a Shen-Gong-Wu showed up near Paris, France.

The picture was of the two of them hugging in front of the Eiffel tower.

Omi loved the picture because you could see the love and kindness that the two of them had for each other shining through their eyes.

The back of the locket read:

_To my little one_

_The light of the world that shines no matter what _

_The water that fills the earth _

_The one who owns my heart and any light I might still have _

_Forever yours,_

_Chase Young_

Omi felt tears come to his eyes as he read the back.

This...

This was all that was left of his and Chase's love.

This...

This was all he had left to remind him that his heart was once whole.

That he once was truly happy.

Before it was all ripped away from him.

Omi knew that he would never forgive Raimundo for what he did.

But...

He also knew that deep inside he would not forgive Kimiko and Clay either.

Because...

Because they allowed Raimundo to do it and they told Omi that he could move on from Chase.

They thought he could move on.

When he no longer had any reason to be happy.

When part of his heart was gone.

When he no longer felt like he had a place in this world.

He lost his other half, and they seemed to think that it was all going to be ok.

Omi knew that he had no reason to live in any world that had no chase Young.

No reason...

No reason to live.

Yes.

Omi knew that he would have ended his life if this idea had not come to his mind.

An idea to change history, no matter the consequences.

Omi sighed as he tried not to think about what had happened.

"So who are you really Sui Aoiryu?" The voice whispered into his ear as Omi jumped in the air in shock and surprise at the person who had found him.

* * *

I know its been so long

SORRY!

I will try my best to get the next chapter out by the end of next week.

again I'm so sorry!


End file.
